Always
by LLCoolCams
Summary: She felt her mind go blank. Paige had never been kissed like this before, like she was the water he had been deprived of and needed her to bring him back to life. She changed her mind, this was the best kiss she's ever had. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**This first part, I actually started writing it before the Quintis wedding episode aired. When it did air, or course I fangirl and maybe cried a little, and I really just wanted to incorporate the dialogue from the Waige love confession moments. So a good portion of the dialogue is borrowed from that episode but I wanted to add more of what was going on with Waige internally. Also added an alternative ending. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

And so here they were unexpectedly alone, together, and both feeling unbelievably vulnerable. He had asked her to dance, surprising her, just moments ago. With the way they left things a month ago, she didn't think they would ever be this close in proximity again. She accepted, although, he gathered, it was just to be polite. Whatever the reason, he was glad to be able to be this close to her again. Paige felt the butterflies creeping in when he placed his hand on her waist. It took a lot of mental fighting to not place her head on his chest like she wanted to. She wanted to _real bad_ , but she wasn't sure if that would be appropriate or if Walter would even be okay with that sort of physical contact. For Walter, however, it took a lot of mental energy to not stare at her breasts. _She looks incredible tonight_ , he thought to himself. Okay, _maybe_ he did sneak in a peak..or two. He was in love with who she was as a person, yes, but he was still very well aware of how physically enchanting she was.

He was nervous, she could tell, but when he answered "yes" to asking him if he was, it actually surprised her. The man who didn't feel fear when they first met, was now nervous in her presence. They danced for a few moments silently reminiscing on the past month. It was evident Paige missed the team, but mostly, she missed him. She missed their long "wedding partners in crime" nights. She missed talking to him and flirting and seeing his face try to calculate what exactly to counter her with, which she found adorable. She missed seeing the way his eyebrows scrunched up when he was concentrated on an assignment and the relieved smirk he had when he figured out an equation before Sly did. She missed him so much, it almost hurt her skin to be this close to him again, to have him holding her so delicately.

Walter spoke first, expressing to her how different the lab felt without her, how accomplishments felt miniscule without her, how it felt...empty. Paige felt her heart jump in relief that he missed having her on the team. She expressed that although she liked her new job, these new opportunities didn't mean much to her.

"...it felt hollow." she admitted.

"Which is a synonym for empty." He replied catching her giggle.

"Exactly. Because I wasn't with the team. I wasn't sharing the news with them or..."

Paige trailed off when she noticed the way his brown eyes changed in tone as they spun. The light kept catching them when they danced and for the first time, she noticed the light freckles in his eyes. Taking a small breath she continued,

"...with you."

Trying to regain her composure she asked,

"Why do you think we felt that way, Walter?"

"Well, I can only speak for myself but I just want to make sure you want to hear what I have to say."

They pulled apart briefly when Walter took a step back to tell her his reasoning.

"Okay, of course." She replied.

"I want to state for the record that I'm not suffering from hypoxia, I haven't ingested hallucinogenic seed dust and I'm not facing eminent death. I'm just stating an irrefutable fact."

He took a small pause before continuing. The decorative lights that hung at Kavelsky's glowed against her skin and Walter almost couldn't get the words out. She stared at him hoping he was going to say the words she's been wanting to say herself.

"I fired you because I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since shortly after we met. And I've spent years trying to process how that should be handled...perhaps it's not something that's supposed to handled maybe it's something that just _is_. And I know you don't feel the same as I do and that's okay but I just wanted you to know."

Walter wasn't expecting to say this today at the Quintis wedding, but after the day they had, where he had yet another near death experience and because of the nature of this job, he couldn't risk another day not telling her how he really felt. He was scared and nervous and...hopeful. He wanted nothing more than to hear those words repeated back to him but the fact that she was standing there looking back at him, in what he thought was confusion lead him to believe that she did not feel the same way. Disappointment started to set in but then, Paige's breath caught for a second after their eyes met. She had never seen that intensity in his eyes, except for when they leaned in to kiss the first time in the garage. She stared at him doe eyed processing what he just said.

 _I'm in love with you_ repeated in her head three times before she knew how to react. She took a deep sigh and smiled before taking a step closer to him. She placed her left hand behind his neck which sent a shockwave through his spine. She noticed the goose bumps that were transcending through his arms. Following her cue, he took a step closer to her, maneuvering his hands around her waist. It all happened so quickly, but he wanted to remember this. He wanted to remember the subtle smile that she had, the way the soft wind just barely lifted her hair, and the way she licked her lips before she spoke the words he had been longing to hear since those few days after they met...

"Walter, I'm in love with you too."

When their lips met tonight, it was nothing like their first kiss. This was nothing like the awkward, sloppy, yet intense first kiss they had back in the garage when they were just discovering their feelings for each other. This kiss was soft and slow and sensual. This kiss was calculated, timed, as if something had placed them in this exact spot, at this precise time; it was as if this moment was created just for them. This kiss was the secret between their lips that neither would tell no other. This kiss was as close to perfection as Walter could imagine.

Paige pulled away first and they stared at each other breathless for a few seconds. She smiled placing her forehead against his. Their eyes met again as he nuzzled his nose against hers, they both laughed at the relief they were feeling.

"That was..." he said breathlessly.

"Yes. It was." she replied going in for another kiss.

A fire ignited between them and their kiss, that for a few seconds was a slow burn, erupted into a scorching heat wave that neither was anticipating. She pulled him into a storage closet seconds later and Walter's brain short-circuited. He felt his body tense up with the intensity of the feelings traveling through his body, but when she delicately placed her hands on his face, he felt his body sighing into relaxation against hers. The warmth from her chest radiated against him and he grinned as her hands traveled down to push his suit jacket off. They were still dressed but that was an issue Paige was more than happy to fix within the next few minutes.

Surprising Walter, Paige bit his lower lip and tugged the hair at the back of his head. Reciprocating her actions he pulled her closer; his hands that were placed on her waist, traveled down to her lower back still pulling her tighter against him. Quickly noticing the small table behind her, he gently picked her up and placed her on along the edge. She wrapped her legs around him as he found a comfortable spot between her legs. He broke the kiss on her lips and began trailing kisses down to her neck, sucking on one spot just above her collar bone. Hearing the sighs she was emitting excited him even more.

"Walter?" She whispered with bated breath.

Paige thought she heard footsteps and wanted to alert him but he almost didn't hear, as her voice was masked underneath his soft moans. He misunderstood and thought she wanted to slow down, he took a step back to let her stand up. Looking back at her, he smiled shyly. But she was too quick, and suddenly her chest was pressed up to his again. Paige bit her bottom lip as his hands slipped on to her lower back again. She forgot what he was going to tell him. She launched towards his lips, fumbling to get his shirt off, he tried to lean down to kiss her once more but instead was interrupted when the door flung opened to reveal the Quintis's startled but amused grins. Sly, Cabe, and Ray joined seconds after also pleasantly amused.

"Looks like Paige is back on the team..."

* * *

Cabe informed them of a case in Tahiti, but when an inspection was done prior to take off, it was determined that the plane was unfit to fly. The mission was postponed for the next month and it was then that Walter decided to give the team some time off.

"I propose that we all take some time off. No cases for the next week", he said still standing awkwardly in the closet.

"That sounds good to me", Paige said rapidly agreeing, still feeling the effects of Walter's lips on her. The team had caught them red handed, or rather red-lipped. There was no way to deny what they were doing when Walter's lips and chin were laced with her red lipstick. Instead, the new couple stood awkwardly as the team made their comments. She reached down to grab his hand and he happily looped his fingers with hers. It was then she realized the hickey that was forming on the right side of his neck. When she did a double-take, Toby raised his eyebrows catching the subtle surprise in her eyes.

"Well, we'll be on our staycation honeymoon, so you wouldn't have seen much of us either way." Toby joked.

"By the way, Walter, pal, you've got a little something on your neck there."

He pointed to the right side of his own neck to indicate where Walter should look on himself.

"Did you get into a fight with a vacuum cleaner and lose?"

He laughed at his own horrible joke when Happy elbowed his ribs. He stopped when he realized her raised eyebrows, indicating that she was becoming annoyed with his words. Walter blushed slightly while Paige turned her head away unable to look at the team. And Ray, well Ray was already gone.

"Oh please be careful, I've read that hickeys can actually cause strokes if one sucks too hard. Not to mention the germs."

"Okay! Enough about the hickey," Cabe said with a smirk, "Are we all in agreement to have the week off?"

The gang agreed that time off would be beneficial for all of them. They would be down two, three including Paige; she wasn't "officially" back yet, but this time off would give Scorpion time to reinstate Paige back into the system. At least that's what Walter's reasoning was. In actuality, he desperately just wanted to finish what was started in this closet. An awkward silence filled the small room. Paige motioned her head to the right indicating, urgently, that they all needed to leave.

"Gee, I wonder how they'll be spending their time off." Toby sarcastically muttered under his breath as they walked away from the closet. Happy caught on to it and lightly nudged his ribs with her elbow again.

"Keep it up and we'll be doing the exact opposite." She whispered but then looked back to give a smirk and a wink towards Paige. Walter caught this and awkwardly waved back at Happy. Paige closed the door, smiling at hearing the bride and groom's bickering. She grabbed a hold of Walter's collar and placed her lips on his again, her hands beginning to do undo his shirt buttons...

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up soon = )**


	2. Chapter 2

She sat on her couch anxiously tapping on the arm rest. Ralph had just left with Sylvester. He hadn't been informed of the change in status with his mom and Walter yet; they decided to wait until the morning, after Sly dropped him off, when things were calmer and he wasn't half asleep. Paige had a hunch he knew though, by the way he kept smiling at Walter when they were cleaning up Kavelsky's.

Her phone beeped startling her,

 _I'll be there in precisely three minutes and 37 seconds_

 _Can't wait ; )_ She replied.

Checking herself in the mirror one last time she fluffed out her hair a bit also chastising herself for taking the makeup off. She looked down at her over-sized t-shirt, wondering if this was the appropriate outfit choice. It was only a t-shirt that stopped short just under her belly button and her favorite lace underwear but she felt self-conscious, suddenly seeing her faint stretch marks over her stomach. She took a deep breath and smiled at her absurdity. _He's in love you,_ she thought to herself, _he's going to love you no matter what you're wearing...or not wearing._

Earlier, in the closet they came close to fully immersing themselves in each other but it didn't feel quite right. His shirt was becoming undone when he placed his hands over hers to stop her from unbuttoning the last three buttons.

"I don't want to ruin this," he said to her after he realized the concerned look on her face, "but I am uh, a bit nervous, I want to do this right, and I don't think I could, uh, perform properly, in a closet. Perhaps we could continue this in a more comfortable location?"

Thinking about it, she did feel silly hiding in a closet like a couple of high school students would. But truth be told, they could have been stranded on a deserted island and Paige would have been happy. She just wanted to be with him. Tonight he showed her a side to him she knew he always had but never showed, and it made her fall a little more in love with him. The vulnerability made her legs weak; she has never found him sexier. Thinking about the time in the closet was already starting to get her excited again. She hadn't felt the butterflies in her stomach like this since...ever.

Paige jumped when she heard a soft knock. She tugged on her t-shirt as she opened the door.

"Hey, nerd," she flirted leaning her body against the door.

Walter froze, his eyes widening, making contact with hers. In the last 33 days, 5 hours, 34 minutes, and 7 seconds that Paige had been fired and walked out the door, all he could think about was her voice, her giggles, her smile...her scent that followed her when she walked passed his desk. He had every detail of her face and body burned into his brain down to that one little freckle she had on the left side of her nose that she tried to cover with makeup. He knew the indentation of her waist, he knew the curves of her hips, her thighs, he was always sneaking glances at her thighs; he knew she was self-conscious of them and that's why she didn't wear short skirts too often, but when she did, _oh but when she did_...

"Hi," he said not breaking the eye contact.

Those 33 days, 5 hours, 34 minutes, and 7 seconds since she was fired were incredibly hard for him but those 32 minutes and 25 seconds that it took him to go the garage, find clothes, and make his way back to her were pure hell. He took a step closer, capturing her lips in between his. He dropped his duffel bag in the entry way and then proceeded to lift her up, her legs wrapping around him like earlier in the closet. Paige's arms wrapped around his neck as he pushed her up against the back wall. He kicked the door shut behind him, breaking the kiss only to twist his body to lock it.

Being pressed up against the wall allowed Paige the freedom of letting her hands roam his upper body. He had changed into a blue t-shirt that formed his body, but it was loose enough where she could easily lift it over his head. Their kisses paused as the shirt lifted above him and fell to the floor. In the dark closet, it was harder for her to peak at his chest, but now she marveled at his body. It had only been a month, but she could see subtle changes in muscle mass. _He's definitely been working out._ She kissed his neck letting her hands travel across his back, feeling the tension in his muscles as he held her in place. His hands, that were holding her waist, began traveling across her body. Walter pressed harder into her, feeling, with his left hand, the curve of her hip. He tugged the front of her underwear down, his thumb dangerously close to her entrance, but then slid his hand underneath the fabric giving her butt a squeeze instead. She bit her lip, smiling at his tease but matched him when she seductively locked eyes with him, her hands undoing his belt and then mischievously running her finger underneath the top lining of his underwear.

"These are nice boxers, Walt," she whispered into his ear.

His breath hitched into a soft groan but managed to smile, "Touché," he replied as she unwrapped her legs from him.

Paige leaned back and Walter followed by leaning his body over hers against the wall, his arms on either side of her as she unbuttoned his pants. They smiled at each other when the pants fell to his ankles. They kissed again but this time slowly taking the time to explore and tease, pushing and pulling their lips apart. Paige kept one hand on his left hip, her fingers just barely tugging on the band of his boxers, the other wrapped around his neck. His right hand moved under her shirt, his fingers grazing her nipple. She moaned into his lips enjoying the feeling. Breaking the kiss, already feeling herself not being able to catch her breath, she placed her forehead against his as his fingers continue to toy with her breast.

"I love you," she murmurs while his other hand makes its way back to her hip. His thumb reached underneath her underwear, finding her entrance and began to rub her clit.

"I love you too."

A moan escaped as she let her head fell back against the wall and she closed her eyes, her mind drifting to nearly two years ago when they first kissed. She remembered how awkward and clumsy it had been and yet she still considered it one of the best kisses she's ever had. She sighs feeling Walter's body shift positions so his mouth could get a better angle on her neck. His kisses are gentle, his lips soft against her warm skin, and she thinks back to the time she kissed him in the hospital bed. It was the day he had the car accident and was hanging on by a thread on the cliff. It was the first time she realized how much she cared about him as more than just a co-worker and a friend, but as someone she could be with romantically and maybe even forever. She smiled at that thought as he sucked on a spot above her collar bone.

Walter changed positions again, this time kneeling down in front of her, his thumb still moving in a circular motion. He held her waist and then with his free hand pushed her shirt up slightly to reveal her stomach. He had actually never seen her bare stomach but was infatuated with her stretch marks. He kissed each one lovingly understanding that in society, these were seen as ugly and unwanted, but to him, these were part of the woman he loved and therefore he loved them too. His kisses trailed down her to her legs. Her breath catching and her legs trembling every time his lips touched her inner thighs. But what really got a reaction was when he grabbed on to her hips and replaced his thumb with his tongue.

Now Walter was a novice when it came to any kind of sex, but the reason why it took him just over 32 minutes instead of 25 minutes to get to her apartment was because he desperately wanted to know how to a please a woman, more specifically, this woman. He googled, even had to watch a few examples but seeing how her knees were buckling underneath her, how loud she was panting and moaning within those 22 seconds that he switched his thumb and tongue, he decided that the seven minute delay was well worth it.

"Bedroom?", she asked playing with his hair. He looks up at her affectionately as she guided him up. Silently, she takes his hand and leads him to the room. Their eyes met when she turned back to look at him, and Paige saw the intensity again but this time, hidden underneath was the look of vulnerability. He was nervous and scared and excited, and she knew his mind was racing with scenarios of what could go wrong in the bedroom, but if it felt anything like his tongue on her body just did, her breath stifled thinking of all the things would go right.

They kiss again just outside her bedroom door, she leads him in backwards but stops when she feels the foot of the bed behind her knees. He pulls the shirt over her head tossing it to the floor. Taking one of his hands, he begins to massage one her breast while his lips enjoyed tasting the other. She let out a small whimper as she tugged on his boxers, letting them fall to the floor. Grabbing his penis, she begins to stroke it gently. He, catching on, reaches underneath her underwear with one of his hands and rubs the same spot from earlier. They both moan from the contact and begin to increase their speed.

"Bed," she orders in his ear.

"Not yet," he replies mischievously with a smirk.

He turns her around hastily so her back was touching his chest. He kissed down her back, his hands trail down her side, then finally and teasingly slow, pulled down her underwear. She almost couldn't stand how he agonizingly took his time. She feels his excitement on her lower back when he stood back up.

"Now, bed." He whispers.

Paige turned to face him again crashing her mouth against his. They both fell onto the mattress in a frenzy, rolling around playfully fighting for dominance. He nibbled on her neck when he pinned her down, his knees outside of hers straddling, but loosened his grip when she reached for his hair. Walter never understood how sex could have a deeper meaning, how a biological urge could evoke such grand emotion and feel _so_ good , but when she shifted his head to meet her lips with his, their eyes met and in that precise moment, Walter understood. Sex was an urge that he could ignore, but making love, making love to her was a need. He didn't just want her, he _needed_ her. He ravished her lips, nibbling, sucking, tasting his tongue to hers. She felt her mind go blank. Paige had never been kissed like this before, like she was the water he had been deprived of and needed her to bring him back to life. She changed her mind, this was the best kiss she's ever had.

Walter pulled back and she nodded breathlessly understanding what he was going to ask. Slowly he entered her, a groan escaping his mouth as he felt her walls begin to surround him. They fell into a synchronized rhythm instantly, a cacophony of sounds beginning to escape the room...

* * *

They awoke hours later tangled up in blankets holding each other. Paige had her head on his chest, one of her legs draped over his waist. Walter had his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer.

"Good morning", she said groggily giving him a soft kiss on the lips. Her lips were swollen and she felt sore, very sore. The second time they made love was just as good as the first, if not better but the third and fourth times definitely took a toll on both their bodies.

"Sly said he's bringing Ralph back around ten. What would like for breakfast?"

When she got no answer she looked back at Walter to find him peacefully back asleep. She sighed but smiled trying to get herself out of bed. He stirred and his grip on her waist tightened.

"Stay with me for a little bit, my little arrhythmia?" He asked mumbling.

For a second she was confused, but then it hit her, _because I make his heart skip a bit._ She chuckled settling back onto his chest,

"Always."


End file.
